


Window of Opportunity

by AcquiredMadness



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, baysha, but they decided to really LEAP OUT in this story, have u ever thought about a college!au baysha?, or a college!au charlynch?, or a dudebro bayley and becky??, so it's about equally baysha and charlynch, this is a mixture of fluffy and smutty but not too too smutty but enough smutty ya dig?, this was supposed to be a baysha focused oneshot, will THIS oneshot has all that shit, with charlynch in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcquiredMadness/pseuds/AcquiredMadness
Summary: A small glimpse of what life would be like if Sasha and Charlotte, best friends in their junior year of college, came across two dudebros from rival schools that go by the name Bayley and Becky. And then fell for those dudebros named Bayley and Becky. What kind of shit would they get into if they wanted to have some "private time" together? Apparently, a lot.





	Window of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> This had to be written out because if it didn't, I would be uneasy for the rest of my life. Dudebros Becky and Bayley is something that the world needs to understand exists. And if I have to be the person to write a long ass oneshot to bring it public attention, then dang flabbit, I will!

**Window of Opportunity**

 

_Italics means thoughts, emphasized word or action._ ** **Bolded is a flashback****. (….) is an indication that time has passed.

 

Whenever college comes up in conversations, it's described as "one of the best moments of your life". You're experiencing life as a young adult, learning about yourself, networking and making connections that will last a lifetime. But in the same conversation, depending on who you talk to, you can also hear college described as a scam. It's too overwhelming, the schools don't care about their students, the experience isn't all that great, and it costs you a debut that you'll still be paying off at least a decade after you graduated. 

Sometimes you can help determine your experiences and sometimes you have to deal with whatever crap is dealt your way. It's the way of life that certainly does it's job of teaching you. 

Juniors at their state university, best friends, Sasha Banks and Charlotte Flair, share a dorm and process their entire college experience together. Charlotte is seen as the overachiever: playing and dominating every sport teams she's on, acing her classes, having a great social life, and, overall, being the poster child parents expect their children to be like in school. It also helps that her family are alumni graduates and regularly make donations to the school. She tries to fight past the "entitled" label by working hard for everything she has, not allowing any kind of advantage to be given to her.

Sasha, on the other hand, while not as academically intense as Charlotte, she equally has her own reputation of being the best at what she does. Whether it's her own sports, her status, or her appearance, her motto has always been to raise the bar and create the standard. Unlike many that attend the university, she couldn't fall back on a scholarship or mommy and daddy's money. She got here by busting her ass, day in and day out. Because of this, people find her to be unapproachable. Intimidating even. However, on the inside, she's a big fluff of marshmallow, wanting to be lovingly squeezed. Charlotte knows this very well. But Sasha doesn't allow anybody else to know that. It'll make her look weak. 

One would think that two girls like Charlotte and Sasha would be two enemies right away, never best friends. Seeing how similarly driven they are to be the best, each of them also represent something that they both don't really like in others: Sasha not respecting Charlotte and the golden spoon she grew up with and Charlotte detesting Sasha constant need to one-up somebody. 

And during their freshmen year, they were enemies. Intense enemies. All of that came to a halt when they realized they had more in common than most. They both wanted to prove themselves as their own person due to their upbringing and both, during one night of discovery, being closeted cases where their personality is the product of being cranked to extra levels in order to compensate their insecurities. This sense of trust and vulnerability with each other gave them a bond that made them inseparable.

But, if there was one common person that they could agree on disliking, it's their third roommate, Alexa Bliss. 

Rooming together for the first time last year during their sophomore year, they had a pretty cool roommate that went by the name of Alicia Fox. She was very animated, a bit out of touch, and always had the question pop up as to how she even got into the school because of the lack of work she did. Yet, she somehow knew the in's and out's of the social scene, had contacts with certain people, and that was enough to be fine with Sasha and Charlotte. Their junior year came around and Alicia either dropped out or moved elsewhere (the former most likely) because the two girls were greeted by their new roommate. And this roommate was nothing like Alicia. 

Alexa is oddly anal about everything. She has a system she implemented and if you don't follow it rule by rule, expect comments being made and fingers being pointed. While Charlotte merely tolerates her just to keep things peaceful, Sasha is not one to shy away from expressing herself. There have been times where Charlotte would have to drag Sasha back, throwing her over her shoulder sometimes to cool down hot confrontations.

Alexa had always found Sasha and her behavior to be obnoxious and hostile, guaranteeing their split sides. This wasn't helpful whenever Alexa was needed for something. Polar opposite to Alicia, Alicia didn't care who the girls had over and would be apart of any scheme they had planned with no questions asked. As for Alexa, she didn't allow anything to slide under her nose. 

Enter the two "friends" Sasha and Charlotte have. 

The policy to the dorms states that you are allowed to host guests but under certain rules, such as every roommate agreeing to the guest coming over. If even just one roommate didn't approve and found their privacy, studying time, or sleep being disrupted with the presence of the guest(s), said person/people is not allowed in. When Alexa met these two friends of the girls, she played by the policy like it was her job.

To Alexa, the two guests were friends of the girls, but to Sasha and Charlotte, these "friends" meant a bit more to them. Rewinding back much earlier in the year, when they were in the second semester of being Sophomores, Sasha and Charlotte decided to attend their home basketball game against a nearby rival college. It was a Friday night, they didn't have any plans, and all week the game had been hyped up by students and faculty alike. With no other options than to stay indoors and probably sit on their phones all night, they found themselves in their school's arena, surround by loud and active fans rooting for their team to end this game victoriously.

**During halftime in a very tight match up, Charlotte decides to make a quick trip to the concession stands on behalf of her and Sasha. Little did she know, that trip would become something much more than buying overpriced hot dogs and nachos.**

**Charlotte waits in a medium length line, passing time by scrolling on her phone, when she hears a voice with a gruff Irish accent sticking out from the buzz of chatter around her.**

**"It's a shame to see such a pretty face root for such a rotten team."**

**Charlotte briefly glances up. She couldn't tell who that was directed towards yet does a double take when she sees a pair of eyes quickly looking away from her, staring straight ahead before they peek back in her direction, teasingly waiting for some kind of reaction. She stood waiting in the line next to Charlotte wearing a bright blue, cut up shirt of the opposite team, matching with a backwards blue snapback. Her vivid orange hair flows out underneath with light waves.**

**"You know.....it's not too late to switch sides. I have an extra panther's shirt in my car that you could wear. Blue would fit you so much better." the girl coaxes with her hands jammed in her back jean pockets, keeping her sights straight at the concessions in front of her.**

**A scoff comes out of Charlotte with a small head shake as she looks back down at her phone. "You should look at the scoreboard before you try to talk about a 'rotten' team."**

**"Yeah, but we're on the come up." the stranger leans over with a smirk of a smile. "Isn't over until the fat lady sings. We can and _will_  take the game back.  _All on your turf."_**

**Not giving much more of her attention, Charlotte nods her head, as if to say "cool", and focuses on a text she was now writing. She moves up a few steps as the line progresses while the orange haired girl narrows her eyes at Charlotte as if she's a puzzle that she is trying hard to decode. She decides to make another move.**

**"What makes you so confident that you're going to win, huh? Is it because you guys are the "great, almighty" Phoenix? Is that it?" the girl tries to bait Charlotte by ragging on her red top attire with her school on it.**

**"Well, let me tell ya, your point guard is looking a little flustered out there, yeah? And your big man?" she sucks her teeth. "He's like what? Two more fouls away before he has to hit the bench? Looks like you don't have such a secure team."**

**"Instead of worrying about** _our_ **players, maybe you can teach your number eight to stop air-balling wide open shots every time he touches the ball." Charlotte fires back ever so causally without looking up from her phone.**

**" _Ooooooh!_  Good one, good one." the girl clutches her chest as if she had just gotten shot. She catches the tiniest curve at the end of Charlotte's lips, almost resembling a smile. This gives her the ambition to keep going.**

**"We're still going to kick yer lil' red arse, though." she bites her bottom lip, waiting for some kind of response back.**

**"Must be nice to live in _delusion_." Charlotte widens her eyes, mockingly, as she likes a few Instagram posts. **

**"But I'm serious. Confident, even. Look, I could...." the girl pauses for a moment. "I could, I could even buy your food right now. "**

**This sentence is the first thing uttered that actually pulled Charlotte away from her phone as they step forward in line.**

**"Say you guys win," the girl shrugs. "You get free food and are able to pocket the money you were going to spend."**

**Charlotte ponders with tightened brows, staring at the stranger. All of this felt so random that she thought, for a brief second, that this was some kind of set up. She's never came across this girl before and she's already offering to buy things for her? Why? What is the endgame?**

**"Okay....." Charlotte answers.**

**"But if _we_  win, you have to pay me back......and I get to have your number."**

**Out of a knee-jerk reaction, Charlotte snickers out a laugh until she was unable to stop herself. She takes a sweep** **around to see if anyone else was paying attention to their conversation. She was actually stunned by the boldness of this interaction and didn't know how to properly respond.** **She's never been hit on by a girl before, especially in front of others. She has been so deep into the closet that she would refrain from doing or behaving in any way that would paint her as suspicious. Yet, here is this Irish, dude-bro girl from another school immediately trying to pick her up.**

**Is she giving off a blatant kind of gay vibe? Is it _that_  noticeable to the point where she's attracting others? Her laughter quickly transforms into internal panic as she tries to process what was happening.**

**"Ah. Are you a comedian in training? Because that was pretty good. You made me laugh." Charlotte attempts to smoothly recover into her nonchalant persona.**

**"I'm as serious as a heart attack, babe." the girl smiles back. "But I like your laugh. You should do it again. It's nice on the eyes and ears."**

**Charlotte sighs, holding back reacting to that compliment. "Listen....What's your name?"**

**"Becky Lynch. The girl you're about to say yes to." Becky winks as she takes another step forward in her line.**

**"Becky..." Charlotte repeats, letting the name sit in her mouth for a moment. "Entertaining but no."**

**"You're going to let a chance at _free food_ slip away from you? You've gotta be the first person I've ever met to say no to free food, especially at these bloody prices!" Becky pushes on her luck with her faux outrage by throwing up her hands with a face of disbelief. "You should be seeing this as a blessing. You're getting your snacks  _for free!_ "**

**" _Okay, okay, fine._  I'll take you on your bet." Charlotte caves in rather quickly. She doesn't know, though. Something about this "Becky" having such an interest in her made her feel several different emotions at once.**

**Becky, on the other hand, chuckles victoriously. She moves out of her line and walks up to Charlotte in hers, standing right beside her.**

**"See, that's what I'd like to hear. And who do I have the honor of speaking to, exactly?"**

**"Charlotte Flair."**

**" _Charlotte Flair...._ I like that. Nice smile, nice laugh, nice name-" Becky glances at Charlotte from head to toe, not even trying to hide her wandering eyes. "You definitely are an unique combo, aren't ya?"**

**The redness of Charlotte's cheeks dared to show themselves as she rolls her eyes and looked elsewhere.** **"We'll see how fast this 'happy-go-lucky' attitude fades once you realize your team is going to lose."**

**"Whether they win or lose, meeting you is still a win-win for me." Becky gazes at her, longingly, with a soft smile.**

**Charlotte catches a hold of Becky's brown eyes for a moment before she forces herself a way out of this "thing" that is starting to brew.**

**"Who are you?" she continues on the conversation but in a different direction. "I mean at your school? Are you a player on the girl's basketball team or just a really supportive fan that is walking around making bets with the first rival you see?"**

**Becky boasts herself by fluffing out her blue panthers shirt with her tongue hanging out.**

**"I rep my pride proudly. _Proud to be a panther._ But not at ball player. But I'm on the rugby team. The field is more of my kind of battlefield."**

**"Rugby, hm?" Charlotte raises a brow while peeking from the corner of her eyes to look at Becky's frame. She should have guessed Becky was some kind of athlete. The way her cut arms would flex with her exaggerated movements should have been the first sign.**

**"Interesting choice." Charlotte shifts her eyes off Becky and down at her phone where a new message from Sasha popped up on her lock screen.**

**"You should come to one of my games. Watch me, singlehandedly, destroy your little schoolgirls when we face off." Becky speaks with her chin up and smile that has not yet faded.**

**"A cocky Rugby player.....sounds about right."**

**"I know my worth and don't mind telling others as well. You know, before they get me twisted."**

**Finally, after the person in front of them leaves with their food, Charlotte and Becky approaches the counter and the young student working the register. Charlotte goes on to put in her order, however, Becky tunes everything out while she does a take two of letting her eyes wander.**

**Something about Charlotte's height grabbed Becky attention from the get go but seeing her up close was almost like seeing an Amazon. You're slightly intimidated but also enticed by them. Becky watches the way Charlotte's mouth moves while she speaks, catching all the expressions in her eyes as they smiled. Though she was talking a big game, she honestly meant it when she complimented Charlotte. She really is something to gaze at. Damn.**

**"Okay, so two hot dogs, one salted pretzel, two water bottles, and Skittles and Twizzlers, correct?" the cashier repeats for confirmation.**

**Charlotte nods, "Yes."**

**"Alright, so the total will be** **$26.51."**

**Becky snaps out of her thoughts when Charlotte turns to her, waiting.**

**"Huh?" Becky's brows shoot up.**

**" $26.51, sweetheart." Charlotte grins right back, flashing her bright yet smug smile.**

**Becky's face, however, falls at the mention of the price. A part of her wanted to back out of the deal. She barely had money to begin with.**

**"Fuckin' hell..." she slides her hand into her pocket to grab her wallet. Opening the leather, she looks at the lonely two twenties and singles she had and regrettably holds back her heartbreak as she removes 40 dollars. All while Charlotte watches in amusement.**

**Becky hands Charlotte the two bills who then gives it to the cashier.**

**"Do you not eat when you're home?" Becky questions in bewilderment.** **"Damn. That has to be one of the worst things about concessions and their candy prices. They're always _raisinet._ " Becky slips in with a straight face.**

**Charlotte goes to speak when the joke finally clicked to her and made her give Becky a look. A look of "really?".**

**"What?" Becky innocently shrugs.**

**"This isn't all for me." Charlotte dismisses Becky as she collects the change and passes it back to Becky.** **"I** **came with a friend. We're sharing."**

**Becky's face suddenly lights up again as if Charlotte just mentioned a trigger word. "A friend, you say? Maybe _your_  friend can get to know  _my_  friend and  _we all_  can be friends."**

**"Yeah, no. That's a negative. She's nowhere as nice as me."**

**Charlotte thanks the worker as she slowly begins receiving her purchases, starting with the two waters and her candy.**

**"Don't knock it before you try it! Maybe we were all supposed to meet. Don't you believe in fate? Destiny?"**

**"The only things named "Fate" and "Destiny" will be her two fists if you have any of your little friends walk up to her."**

**"Oh, c'mon! I promise we're not bad once you get to know us!"**

**"Dude, just accept the loss."**

**Charlotte arms pile up pretty quickly as she tries to hold all her orders without dropping them. Becky reaches out to grab a few things to alleviate her struggle but Charlotte insists she's fine. She begins to walk away, leaving Becky were she stood without so much as a look back.**

**"Wait!" Becky calls out over the loud chatter of the crowd. "Where are we supposed to meet again!"**

**"I don't know!" Charlotte calls over her shoulder.** **And with that, she keeps walking back to her section with a proud beam.**

**......**

**The game continued on as Charlotte and Sasha celebrated and chanted in their student section. Charlotte explained her run with Becky, laughing at the whole interaction since they got all expenses paid food out of it. The Phoenix go to beat the Panthers in a rather close game which makes everything even sweeter in the end. Everyone was clearing out of the arena, still rowdy and pumped up from the game, while the girls walked outside and headed back towards their dorms.**

**They take a few selfies on the way, intending to post them on Instagram to celebrate their win when a rumbling of bass sounds in the distance behind them. It gets closer and closer as the bass morphs into alternative music being played from someone's car speakers. The girls take a look behind them when Charlotte sees the familiar fiery redhead with her arm hanging out her driver's side window.**

**" _Well, well, well!_  If it isn't Fate....and Destiny." the music is lowered as Becky licks her lip. She brings her black Ford Mustang to a slow crawl by the sidewalk, gripping the steering wheel with one hand.**

**Charlotte shakes her head with a forced roll of her eyes while she tries to hide her smile but fails horribly. As she looked forward with them continuing to walk, Sasha stares at the car with a hard expression. She could see someone else in the passenger seat but couldn't really make out their face.**

**"Hey, we won. I don't owe you anything." Charlotte's smile helplessly breaks through her words.**

**"You did, you did. You won _Flair_  and square." Becky watches Charlotte's grin crack even more at her foolish joke. She glances in-between both the girls and the road as she kept her slow speed. ** **"But I did enjoy talking to you, though."**

**"Well, I'm glad." Charlotte simply nods.**

**Becky bites her lip and stares more at Charlotte before she turns up her music, steps on the gas, and pulls forward into an open parking space a little bit down the street. They can see them randomly park, not even within a lined spot, and hop out along with another person.**

**"** **Let's keep walking." Sasha suggests, almost with a hint of disgust. "I don't think we should even entertain them."**

**While Charlotte would agree if this was just about anyone else on campus trying to play game, she can't hide the fact that she's actually curious at what more Becky has to say. She doesn't even know why or why her specifically but she can't bring herself to walk past.**

**"Just five minutes, Sasha."**

**Sasha snaps her neck at Charlotte with a turn of her face. Mouth twisted and forehead creating a hard crease as she crazily eyes her friend.** **"Five minutes? Why? Clearly, all they want to do is pick up whoever they can. I wouldn't be surprised if that chick has repeated the exact same line to other girls here. Actually, I pretty much guarantee she has."**

**"Come on!" Charlotte whines, now facing Sasha as she grabs her arm. "Isn't this what we've always talked about? About how one day we would like to be approached by someone, a girl, that takes interest in us and sees us for who we are and not the mask we wear? How we wish we didn't have hide what we feel just because we don't quite understand ourselves yet?"**

**Sasha's eyes only get wider.**

**"You're really going to bust out the gay monologue right now? For _that_  redhead?" Sasha couldn't believe the switch up Charlotte did and shrugs her off. They were just laughing about it not even half an hour ago. **

**"You're trying to tell me that she has your mind spinning** _already_ **just from buying you a couple hot dogs?"**

**"Five minutes." Charlotte pleads with a pout and lowered face. "Just five minutes and we'll leave."**

**Sasha stares back for what felt like long, drawn out seconds. She felt there was no point in going towards them and definitely did not want to give them a platform to test out their generic pick up lines. Sasha knows how they both feel about the dating scene and where their interest lies but that didn't mean they have to give every girl that looked their way a shot.**

**But Charlotte is insistent otherwise.**

**Sasha grumbles out a groan as her answer which Charlotte immediately perceives as a green light. She cheeses widely as she links their arms and leads the path through the grass and into the lot** **where Becky had her music shamelessly playing loud through her open door.**

**They see Becky leaning against her side of car, watching them approach, with another girl sitting on the hood of the car, rocking from side to side to the song they had on.**

**This friend of Becky's, who has yet to be introduced, is a brunette wearing a basketball Panther's jersey, a black and blue backwards snapback, and black face paint lines on her face. They both looked like a pair of up to no good, frat boys. Sasha now wishes she had said no.**

**"So, is this where half of my money went to?" Becky points at Sasha, charmingly.**

**"Great bet, I must say. You didn't have a chance yet you jumped head first anyways." Sasha cockily fires back with a fake smile. "The food was great."**

**Becky bows her head laughing, glancing over at the other girl before she looked back at Charlotte and Sasha.**

**"This is my friend and partner in crime on the rugby field, Bayley." she introduces her friend who happily nodded back at them in return. "** **Bayley, this is Charlotte and....?"**

**"Nobo-"**

**"Sasha." Charlotte answers for Sasha, not even taking a second to think twice.**

**Sasha slowly turns to look at Charlotte and the light, bubbling face she's wearing as they stand in front of Becky. It hasn't been a minute yet and she's already acting like an anxious schoolgirl getting acknowledged by the popular jock when** **they are "jocks" themselves.**

**"Charlotte and Sasha. _Cute_. I like it."**

**"Hi, Sasha." Bayley leans over and waves.**

**Sasha ignores Bayley's greeting and doesn't wave back but instead sighs, looking around at the night surrounding them and people still cheering far in the distance.**

**"Now, I know you won the bet and I'm not here to somehow talk my way into getting my money back. I already came to accept it's departure. But...." Becky pushes her back off her car and takes a step towards Charlotte. "It would be a crime if this is the last time I see you."**

**While Charlotte acts like she's not falling for Becky's heavy flirtation, Bayley catches Sasha's glance in her direction. It was quick and she looked away the moment Bayley saw her but it was long enough to notice. Bayley sees this as an invitation and motions Sasha over to the front of the Mustang where she is. Sasha, however, doesn't move on the first go but Bayley tries to wave her over again. Realizing that Bayley wasn't going to give up, Sasha rolls her eyes and drags herself towards her to seeing what the hell she wanted.**

**"Can I help you?" Sasha defensively starts off the conversation.**

**Bayley gasps, putting her hands up to surrender. "Why are you being so mean to me? I haven't done anything to you." she laughs.**

**"I'm not a people person." Sasha crosses her arms.**

**"Oh, you're not?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because I hate people."**

**"You hate people?"**

**"Yep."**

**"So that means you hate me too?"**

**"Yep."**

**Still smiling through Sasha's clear hostility, Bayley swings her feet dangling in the air back and forth. "That's no fair. I don't hate you."**

**"I guess that sucks." Sasha carelessly shrugs.**

**"I actually think you're really cute. Your hair, the whole red thing going on, it looks good on you."**

**"I know."**

**Bayley now laughs at this. She didn't expect this kind of reaction yet she's not deterred from it. Instead, she's getting a sense of how hard this egg is to crack.**

**"That's good that you know. Self confidence is definitely a sexy trait for a girl to have-"**

**"Did you call me over here show you can hit on me?" Sasha cuts in bluntly, not a fan of the small talk.**

**"Depends..." Bayley raises a teasing brow. "Is it working?"**

**"Absolutely not." Sasha immediately shakes her head and shuts down the idea that anything could be happening between them. The notion alone is laughable.**

**"Well, I didn't call you over here to hit on you." Bayley switches accordingly. She hunches forward, resting her hands on her lap while not letting their eye contact fade.**

**"I like meeting new people. That's my thing.** **Even though you, supposedly, "hate people" and me, I still wanted say hi. Is that not allowed? Can I not say hi to you, _Sasha_?"**

 **Something about Bayley suddenly mentioning her name stopped Sasha from spitting back another comeback. It was how she said it - it was softly and playful yet firm and with purpose. It's like she said it to get her attention, to make sure she knew that Bayley sees her. And for some reason, it was ju** **st enough to catch her off guard.**

**Sasha shakes her head as if she was unbothered, still her arms crossed tightly against her chest. "You can say hi. I don't care."**

**Bayley stares at Sasha with a wide, tight smile. A smile like she was taunting her, waiting for her to break. She knew she would have to slowly chip at it but she knew a break was bound to happen.**

**"Hi, Sasha."**

After that night, that lasted more than five minutes, Becky started coming around the campus more often to see Charlotte and wherever Becky went, Bayley followed. It was obvious Charlotte and Becky were feeling each other pretty quickly but Bayley had to put in overtime to make Sasha take her seriously. And just as Bayley believed she would, she was able to make that egg crack. 8 months later after their first meeting, they all were becoming real.

And now....Charlotte and Sasha have to figure a way to sneak them into their dorm.

Making sure Alexa was gone and wouldn't be able to snitch was one obstacle they were able to bypass but they were swiftly faced with an even bigger one right after.

Long story short, there was a...... _situation_  where all four of them faced trouble and since Becky and Bayley aren't even students of the university, they were banned from the dorm building.

But that did not stop them from making unannounced, secret visits.

"-I'm not sure  _but_ I was thinking we can Netflix-"

"Oh god, don't say Netflix and chill." Sasha jokingly groans.

" _Noooooo_. We can Hulu and cuddle. That's the wholesome version." Bayley clarifies from the other end of the phone call. A bit of wind cuts in the background like she's walking somewhere outside. "All while I feed you your favorite snack."

A gasp arises from Sasha as she halts all movements with the goofiest smile on her face. "Did you buy it?"

"For my one and only." Bayley coos her, equally could be heard smiling through her words. "I just picked it up."

"Ugh, you're always so thoughtful. What should I do without you?"

"Starve, most likely."

Charlotte appears from out of her room and enters the main area as Sasha is walking out of their kitchen. She fumbles around with her phone in her hands and watches Sasha. They had planned for a sneaking session with the girls about an hour prior and threw around the idea of them possibly sleeping over since Alexa is gone for the weekend. With Becky and Bayley attending another university about 30 minutes away by car, they knew it would take a moment for them to arrive.

"Text me when you're nearby.....Okay, bye."

"Is Becky with her? She hasn't answered my calls." Charlotte asks as soon as Sasha hangs up. 

"I dunno, she didn't mention her." Sasha grabs her bowl of grapes and heads over to their couch in the living room. "Bayley is on her on her way, though. And we already know they hardy travel without each other, so..."

Charlotte joins Sasha and grabs a few grapes for herself without asking, popping them into her mouth. "And what's your plan to get her in this time since the last time almost ended in a disaster."

"Through the back door. They'll be straight across the stairs and don't have to worry about the front desk."

"Uhm....you  _do_  know that exit door is going to sound the alarm if it's opened,  _right_?"

"No, not the exit door. I mean the door by the garbage chute where the janitors go in and out." 

Charlotte slows her chewing. Her face tightens into confusion as she tries to remember the door Sasha is speaking of. The only one that comes to mind is in the very back of the building and even then, they can't just waltz through staff only entrances and rooms. 

"How the hell are you going to sneak them past the custodians? That's all the way on the opposite side of the building."

"Maybe I won't have to. Goldie likes me." Sasha smiles back, tapping at her temple like someone who has cracked the code.

..........

Getting the text that Bayley was right outside the spot Sasha told her to be, the plan of sneaking them in had begun. They walked down to the main lobby of the building, as casual as could be, and managed to slip into one of the custodian doors, leading to another hallway. Somehow, Sasha was able to point out the correct room that they were going to sneak the girls through. It was a fairly small, closet like space - grey surrounding walls, a shelf with all kinds of tools and cleaning supplies everywhere. It smelled of dirty mop heads and Pine Sol, all wrapped in one. 

Charlotte is in charge of being the lookout for anyone coming down the hallway while Sasha walks into the room and opens it's outside exit door. The sun has begun setting to create this orange, pink, and purple swirl in the skies overhead. The weather was just right - hardly any wind yet not too stuffy of heat. Sasha scanned the back lot of the building until she saw a wave of Bayley's hand in the distance. Seeing they were at the right place, Bayley and Becky jog their way from the far off sidewalk they were on until Bayley ends up at the door with Becky giving up halfway and opting to walk the rest instead.

" _Hey_ , baby!" Bayley cheeses with a big grin as she wraps her arms tightly around Sasha's waist and lifts her off the ground with a few spins.

Having a wide smile of her own, Sasha takes both of her hands and squeezes Bayley's face like a plump infant before she plants her a big kiss on the lips. " _Hey, baby."_

"Alright love rats, break it up, break it up." Becky eventually shows up, breathing heavily like she just sprinted a lap at full speed as she held on to the black strap of her backpack.

Bayley lowers Sasha back to her feet. She figures it would be better to show each other affection from the safety of the dorm rather than have a rom-com moment in a custodial closet they're hiding in. With no more time being wasted, Sasha decides to get the show moving and lead them out of this forbidden era. However, before they could leave, Sasha slams right into the body of man coming into the room just as she was walking out. Bayley and Becky automatically jump back in fear of seeing him. 

" _GAH!_ " the man yells out like a cartoon character. He blinks a few times to set his eyes straight when notices the red wine hair in front of him.

" _Sasha_?" 

"Hey, Goldie!" Sasha fakes a surprised yet pleased reaction, almost how one would react to seeing someone they knew in a public area but didn't really want to sit down and converse with them.

"What are you  _doing_  in here?" the tall worker with the bleach blonde buzz cut clutches the wooden handle of his outside broom against his chest with a bewildered look.

"I needed my friends to get in. Remember? What we spoke about...?"

"Yeah, I remember what we spoke about. But, funnily enough, you didn't tell me  _which_  friends." Goldie scoffs with a drastic roll of his eyes. He points directly at Bayley and Becky. " _Those_   _two_  are not allowed here. Not after last time."

" _I know, I know_  but we really wanted to see them." Sasha quickly resorts to begging to the slightest hint of push-back. "They're the only friends we have. We won't cause problems or _anything_. Nobody will even know that they're here! This will be our little secret, I promise."

Goldie slowly shakes his head, staring at the ground as he stewed on her words. "I don't know, Sasha......You know the rules."

"Goldie, you said you would!" Sasha becomes nearly desperate to keep this deal alive, grabbing a hold of his gold and black work shirt. "They drove like half an hour to see us,  _pleeeeeeease_!" 

" _Aguh! Okay, okay!_ " Goldie caves in rather quickly to Sasha's five year old-like groveling yet twenty year old death grip that was pulling him down to her height.

Sasha lets go of him, jumping in celebration. Bayley stands behind her, not knowing whether to be cautious or be happy due to the possibility of some kind of twist coming. Becky, on the other hand, is fist pumping this victory.

"You are  _so_  lucky I like you, kid." Goldie fixes the wrinkles in his shirt with a grunt. "Now, hurry on before someone sees you all. I'm not getting in trouble for this. I actually  _like_ my job."

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Sasha joyfully grabs a hold of Bayley's hand and pulls her out of the little room, leading them back to Charlotte.

Still behind, Becky looks at Goldie up and down, gaining a perplexing stare right back. She glances down at his name tag.

"Goldust......." she reads with a head nod. " _I dig it._ "

"Your accent....... _I dig that._ " he mimics in response with a raised brow.

They both nod to each other in silence.

Standing around waiting and waiting, a push from the door makes Charlotte jump until she sees Sasha's head pop out from the other side. She loudly sighs out in relief.

"What took you so long? I thought you said it's going to be in and out?"

"I had to handle business." Sasha shrugs, moving to the side for the others. Bayley walks out next, flashing a smile over as her greeting. 

"Hey, Char."

"Hey, Bayley. Is Bec-"

Becky strolls through the doors with her arms extended wide like she's making some kind of grand entrance. " _Hello, my love._ I have arrived."

"Bexs!" Charlotte wastes no time to swoop her in a tight hug and a brief kiss before pulling back. "Why haven't you answered your phone? I've been calling and texting you like crazy."

"I must of had it on silent, I dunno." Becky and her low eyes gives Charlotte back a dopey smile. "I don't even know where it is!" she laughs.

Putting the reunion on pause, Sasha reminds the gang that they have to make the move out of their current location since they only evaded just one obstacle. They managed to sneak back out of the restricted staff area to the stairs that Sasha planned from them to reach. Prayers are said that not a soul is hanging out in the staircase before they pushed through the big, white metal doors. Their rushed jogging up the stairs echos like surround sound bouncing off the walls until they get to their floor. Just as Sasha was about to push the handle of the door forward, Charlotte stops her. 

"Wait. We can't just walk out together. It'll be like a herd and will attract attraction. We need to split up so it doesn't look obvious."

"Glad to know you would be that person to suggest we split up if a killer was ever after us, Flair." Sasha crosses her arms with squinted, pointed eyes.

"She's right." Bayley, however, agrees as she fixes on the straps of her own backpack. "It'll seem suspicious if we move all at once. Especially since your dorm is down the hall."

Charlotte nods. "I'll go first to make sure the door stays open." 

"And I'll walk with you." Becky readjusts her hat and marches towards the door. 

" _Becky no-_ " simultaneously, everyone pitches their response but before the second word could be completely uttered, she has already pushed through the door and walked out.

Charlotte groans and is left with no choice but to quickly chase after Becky, leaving Sasha and Bayley alone in the staircase.

Sasha sighs to herself, arms still crossed, as she shakes her head. Something was off with Becky and she could only hope that she doesn't get them all caught. Especially with then getting this far.

"You look cute today." Bayley smiles as she leaned against the off-white colored walls, eyeing Sasha from head to toe with the cute lounge clothes of a baby blue tank and pajama shorts she had on.

Charlotte catches up with Becky trotting away without a thought and holds a grip on her arm to slow her swift steps down.

"Hey! Why did you walk off like that?"

"You wanted to go to your dorm.  _Soooo....._ we're going to your dorm." Becky simply answers as if it was the world's easiest question.

Charlotte can't help but to stare at her. Not in a loving, adoring way though but with suspicion more than anything. The skin around her eyes tighten.

"You're acting so..... airy tonight.... _have you been drinking_?"

"Drinking,  _sminking_." the pitch in Becky's voice rises a few notches as she threw her arms in the air, shaking her head dismissively. "It's not really a big deal."

"Becky..."

"I literally had  _one_ beer. Just one! O _ne tiny little beer_ just to get the taste of taste. That's it. I am _fine._ "

Sasha giggles, shimmying away from Bayley as she nuzzles into her neck with her hand on Sasha's waist.

"You are so ticklish." Bayley comments with a small laugh. 

"I'm not." Sasha defends herself as rests her body against Bayley. She can't help that her eyes are stuck on her lips. "You're just goofy."

" _You're_  goofy." Bayley mocks right back just as a loud creak of the exit door being pushed open startles them both. 

Sasha goes to pull away when Bayley holds her tighter just to lower her face behind Sasha to hide. A female student is almost taken back to see Sasha pressed up against someone as the first thing that greets her. Sasha forces an awkward smile to the girl as the girl continues on with her trip down the stairs and out of vision. Right then, it was a silent decision via exchanged glances that they both agreed on getting the hell out of the staircase and into the dorm.

..........

"So, I think we were spotted..." Sasha announces to the couple standing by the door as she walks in. 

" _But_ I think we're fine." Bayley quickly adds in, closing the door behind them. "She didn't see my face."

Bayley snaps her fingers to get Becky's attention before she tosses her phone into her hands. Becky's face lights up after finally being reunited with her "missing" phone that Bayley has been holding this entire time.

"Was it some blonde girl in grey sweats?" Charlotte asks.

"Yeah."

"Yep."

Charlotte runs her hands through her hair in frustration, groaning loudly. "Dammit, she saw us walking too."

"Oh, thanks for the heads up, Char." Sasha jabs with a roll of her eyes.

As Charlotte paces in a little circle and Becky checks through her phone, Bayley nudges Sasha with her elbow, swings her backpack around to her chest, and opens it. Out she pulls out a light yellow container of Pringles to prompts gets a excited sequel and happy stomp out of Sasha. Right when she jumps to hug Bayley, Bayley swiftly continues, reaching into her bag again.

" _And and and!_.....I got you two." she reveals another special edition of Honey Mustard Pringles that she had brought for her.

"One for now and one for later."

"Ugh, you are my favorite person!" Sasha lunges for Bayley with her arms automatically clinging around her neck. She plants a kiss right onto Bayley's cheek as Charlotte watched on with secondhand eagerness. She spins to Becky with the greatest smile on her face.

"What did you get for me, Becky?"

Surprised by the sudden spotlight and all the eyes now on her, Becky pauses for a moment before she opens her bag and pulls out two cold cans of beer.

"Saranac and their beautiful, beautiful,  _beautiful...._ Irish stout." she reads proudly as she held up the beers like they were her very own creations forged by her bare hands. Becky kisses one of the cans before extending it over to Charlotte. 

"That is my gift to you, babygirl."

Charlotte's eyes drop down to the beverage as she took it into her grasp, the genuine aspect of her smile had faded but is still held up to hide her slight disappointment. " _Thanks._...Just what I wanted...."

"You want one, Bayley? Sash?" Becky nods a beer towards them but is meet with polite declines and head shake instead.

"No thanks."

"I'm good."

Becky shrugs with a poke of her lips. "Suit yourselves. More for us!" she clinks her beer can with Charlotte's before she presses up against her back and steers her down the hall to where her destination truly lies: Charlotte's room. 

The pair disappears behind the door quite quickly, leaving Bayley and Sasha to themselves in the main area of the dorm.

"I guess it's just us now." Bayley comments a few seconds into the silence.  

Sasha nods, "Us and hulu. I pick the show."

"No! I wanna pick the show!" Bayley quickly calls out but is ultimately too late when Sasha swipes the remote off the couch. 

"Too late," Sasha smiles smugly. "I already have the remote."

"Dude, it's my account." Bayley groans with a tilt of her head as she tosses her backpack on the ground.

" _Dude_ , it's my TV." Sasha mocks with her tongue sticking out.

" _Dude,_ this was my plan!"

"Dude, it was  _my_  agreement to your plan that even allowed this to happen."

"Dude, it was  _MY_ idea to even come here!"

"Dude!" Sasha laughs with a fake gasp. "It was  _me_  giving  _you_  a chance that got you here in the first place! If I never said yes to you, you wouldn't even be here!"

"Dude, I was the one that looked at you first and called you cute! If I didn't give you the attention, you wouldn't have had the opportunity to even give me a shot!" Bayley playfully slaps Sasha's arm.

"Dude,  _I_  was the one that walked over to  _you."_ Sasha returns the playfulness by shoving Bayley down onto the couch - a little more aggressive than Bayley's slap. "I created this whole possibility of us."

Bayley looks up at Sasha with raised brows and a mouth left agape. "Oh? So, you're saying  _you_ made the first move on me? That's new information you've never admitted to because it's certainly the first I'm hearing of it."

"I'm just saying..." Sasha drops right onto Bayley's lap, burrowing her ass with a little shimmy before she turned her head to look at her. "I'm the boss here. What I say goes."

"And what  _are_  you saying?" Bayley questions with an obvious, flirtatious tone with Sasha's weight now resting on top of her.

"That  _I_ pick what we're watching!" she squeals as she points the remote to the TV and begins to start up the Hulu app on the television. 

Bayley throws her head back and groans loudly, once again. She knew she couldn't fight against Sasha but that didn't stop her from attempting to make things difficult for her. It was her own way of having fun.

"Look, as long as it's not that anime stuff like last time-"

"Shut up, it's not." Sasha immediately puts one hand over Bayley's mouth while she scrolls through Hulu's selections.

..........

About 30 minutes come and go as Sasha and Bayley settle onto the couch together, side by side with Sasha's head resting on Bayley's shoulder and Bayley with her arm around Sasha, lighting tracing her upper arm. They indulge themselves into an episode of Arrested Development yet, although this was Sasha's choice, her attention was often pulled away from the show and onto Bayley's hand. She played with Bayley's fingers, admiring the length and size of them, comparing them to hers, and following the lines that stretch across her palm.

Bayley is warm, soft, and relaxed whenever Sasha is around her. Sasha could never last long enough before she becomes distracted by her presence. She always gets this gradual overwhelming need to touch her when they're near each other, no matter how minor the touch maybe. It's like this spell that she caves and falls weak to. She can't help it. She feels safe around Bayley. As safe as one could be.

Sasha lifts her chin up to softly kiss Bayley's cheek. The kiss came in slow, repetitive pecks as Sasha's hand caressed Bayley's thigh.

" _Sasha_....." Bayley sings out, seemingly ignoring the advances Sasha was pushing onto her by keeping her eyes straight and on the TV.

Sasha, however, didn't stop. Her kisses remained persistent and traveled from Bayley's cheeks to her jaw and down the side of her neck.

"I thought this was supposed to be a wholesome Hulu and cuddle?" Bayley grabs the remote and presses pause. "You were the one to pick this show."

"I don't wanna watch it anymore." a soft voice floats out of Sasha as she shifts her body and climbs on top of Bayley. This time straddling her. 

Bayley shakes her head, rolling her eyes with a smile before Sasha grabs her face with both hands and leans in to kiss her.

Bayley didn't fake fight it or try to act like she wasn't interested. She allows Sasha to take control and steer them wherever she wants them to go. That's how it usually worked between them. In the times Bayley has been over, they typically hide out in Sasha's room to keep away out of Alexa's sight. Sometimes when she comes over, they're just relaxing, talking about whatever is on their mind. Sometimes, they're watching something or playing a game together. Sometimes, Bayley would be there just for Sasha to lay quietly with. As Bayley grew to learn, Sasha isn't one to willingly speak about her inner-most feelings and Bayley would never force her to. There would be days where Sasha would call Bayley over and all she would want to do is crawl into her arms and stay there. Bayley enjoyed those moments because, in her own way, that's how Sasha showed vulnerability and trust - trusting Bayley to take care of her when she needs it.

But other times, a good majority of their calls, if Bayley is hidden within Sasha's room, Sasha snuck her in for one reason and one reason alone. And it normally starts the way Sasha has started now: her steering the boat and Bayley just going along for the ride. Only difference between those instances and now is that then, they had to be noiseless. Everything must be muffled and hushed which is always a challenge because Sasha is not a quiet lover. 

But now, with Alexa gone, they can make any noise if they wanted to. Within reason, of course. 

Sasha ever so slowly rolls her hips against Bayley as she pushes her tongue into her mouth. With Bayley's hands rested on her hips, gripping her almost, she guides her rhythmic cadence. Sasha's warm hands cupping Bayley's face, trying to get as close as she could, she felt her self control depleting by the second. This was a common occurrence whenever is Bayley around - the feeling of wanting to let go and losing themselves in intimate moments.

Bayley latches onto Sasha's bottom lip, tugging on it gently with Sasha letting out a light moan in response. One of Bayley's favorite sounds. The kiss carries on, gradually climbing in passion when Bayley pulls back just a bit, catching her breath.

"Don't you want to go to your room?" she whispers.

"No." Sasha rejects as she pushes through and kisses Bayley's lips again.

"Why not?" Bayley questions anyways despite Sasha's enthusiasm. "Your bed is  _soooo_  much more comfortable than this couch. I mean, what if we get walked in on?"

Sasha stops and sighs dramatically. She wasn't appreciating the fact that Bayley was deliberately hitting pause on their little moment. 

"They won't walk in on us. They're probably....doing something else right now."

"You think they're doing it right now?" a brow raises on Bayley's mischievous face.

"I dunno." Sasha groans as she wraps her arms around Bayley's neck. She didn't really want to imagine any kind of scene going on between Charlotte and Becky at the moment. "I mean, with Becky and her nice and cold  _Irish stout_ ," she mocks Becky's accent. "Anything could be happening."

Bayley lets out a hearted laugh, letting her fingers roam from Sasha's hips to under the ends of her tank. "Dude, Becky is fucking  _toasted_. She had like three beers before we got here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised she was even able to get here without crashing into something."

" _Crashing_?" Sasha's head snaps to the side with her eyes suddenly tight and brows narrowed. "You let her drive here?"

"No!" Bayley playfully smacks Sasha's ass in disbelief. "We rode our bikes! Where the hell were we supposed to park a car with all these student parking spots that require passes, hm?  _Hm?!"_

Sasha represses the smile daring to spread on her face from both the love tap and Bayley's goofy face shaking her head back and forth, teasing her. Just reminding Sasha there was a reason why she wanted her to come over. She can't get enough of her.

"Well, if that's the case, then who knows what's happening over there in that room. But, to tell you the truth," Sasha lowers both her voice and eyes to stare at Bayley with such a lustful gaze. "I don't give a flying fuck what  _they're_  doing when you and I are right here."

Bayley smirks as Sasha slowly leans in and slowly kisses her once more, neither of them breaking eye contact with each other. Bayley loved when Sasha get would soft and melt with her, especially after her being usually stubborn. Everything about her would become sweet. She finds it baffling how Sasha insists on people not knowing about that side of her. She believes Sasha should show the world that love and kindness. There was a certain strength in revealing your vulnerabilities, Bayley would tell her. Maybe it's good that only she sees that side of Sasha, however, she feels Sasha's quality of life would be worth a lot more if she didn't see emotions as a weakness.

But that was for another conversation. A phone conversation taking place at 1:15am on a school night.

" _Okay, okay._  You gotta promise me this, though. If things start heating up, we're going to your room, okay?" Bayley coaxes Sasha into agreeing with by nodding her head. "This can only get PG-13. Anything higher requires a closed door."

"What if....I don't want to get PG-13?" a corner of Sasha's lips curves upwards. She reaches a hand up for Bayley's backwards snapback and pulls it off, tossing it over her shoulder with no care. Still smiling.

"What if I wanted it to get  _XXX_?" 

Bayley holds her composure, impressively so, as Sasha interlocks their fingers with both hands. Her face was light and easy yet firm, almost like she was going to flip into commanding mode.

"Then why are we on this couch still? Where others could possibly see?" she squints her eyes and flicks an brow raise. 

Sasha silently challenges her back with the rise of her own brows but Bayley and her growing adrenaline was just about done with the games. She extends forward and zeroes in on a open section of Sasha's neck. A little teasing nibble, followed by a succulent kiss makes Sasha want to melt all over Bayley like a butter exposed to heat.

"Besides, I don't like performing in front of crowds." Bayley growls, a hand sliding up underneath Sasha's t-shirt for some skin contact.

" _Liar_. You perform in front of crowds every week." a soft voice turned moan leaves Sasha's slightly parted lips. Her eyes roll back shut as she relishes in every touch. She cranes her neck even farther to the side to give Bayley all the access she needs as she began sucking.

"Besides... _.I love performing._ " Sasha proudly smiles through the pleasure.

Bayley's hand travels up past Sasha's abdomen and glides towards her bra, resting a hand right ontop of a covered breast.

"Are you going to perform for me?" she whispers.

"Whatever you want me to do,  _baby_...." Sasha arches her back, pushing her body up against's Bayley's touch. She felt her sense of self control leaving at an alarming rate, almost finding a reason to justify boning her right there on the couch. Walked in or not. 

"However you want me.....I'd do whatever."

"Mm. In that case, I want you to r-"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Bayley's face peels from Sasha's neck to the door as Sasha freezes in place, suddenly tense from being taken out of her element. 

".......Were you expecting any company...?" Bayley innocently asks, turning to look up at Sasha.

"Not a damn person." Sasha grumbles in response. Bayley removes her hand from under Sasha's shirt as Sasha hops off and walks to the door, adjusting her clothing.

She knew it wasn't Alexa because she has a key and would just stroll right in. The only possibility of someone being behind that door would be the chances that it's for Charlotte. Whatever reason that might be this late in the day. 

All Sasha knew is whoever it is, they will get a fairly passive aggressive response for interrupting her and Bayley. They already have a hard time getting together as it is with their conflicting schedules. Now, when an opportunity finally comes up, somebody wants to ruin that? Especially without calling or texting first? Friendly Sasha definitely isn't welcoming this unwanted surprise.

Before unlocking and opening the door, she leans one eye into the peephole to see who is on the other side.

" _SHIT!_ " she hisses out, jumping back with wide, alarmed eyes. Sasha immediately spins around and begins frantically picking up Bayley's belongings from the floor.

" _What's is going on? Who was that?_ " keeping her voice low, Bayley shoots up to her feet now equally anxious, specifically from Sasha's demeanor changing so abruptly.

" _That's our RA!_ " Sasha replies in a harsh whisper as she shoves Bayley's things into her chest.

Bayley's mouth falls.  _Oh, FUCK!_

"Do we hide?!"

"No, you _leave!_ " 

" _How?!_ There's no exit door that we can just walk right out of!" Bayley asks in a panic as she watches Sasha running to Charlotte's room.

She doesn't give a warning knock or any heads up before she barges through the unlocked door to the sight of Becky in her sports bra hovering on top of Charlotte, giving long and lavish licks at the nipple of one of her breast.

" _SASHA_ -" Charlotte, seeing the door swing open, immediately attempts to cover her bare chest with a pillow.

On the other hand, Becky is slow at reacting and, frankly, is unbothered by the sudden party.

" _Ey, now._ You guys are gonna have to wait your turn..." she speaks like her words are floating, not being able to read the frenzied look on Sasha and Bayley's faces.

"BEX, WE GOTTA GO LIKE RIGHT NOW." Bayley urges as she runs up behind Sasha.

Charlotte's flustered, red face changes into worried confusion.

" _What?_ What's happening?" 

Three more loud knocks sound again, turning everyone's attention towards the front door. Charlotte's eyes bulge as she jumps off the bed, snatching her inside out top along with her while Becky is left dazed and confused. Bayley tightens her lips together and pushes through the door, grabbing Becky by her arm, and drags her out of the room. 

"I'll-I'll call you later tonight, babe!" Becky stumbles over her feet as she looks back at Charlotte with a wink.

"You need to stall." Sasha orders as she quickly grab Becky's bag, hat, long sleeve tee, and phone all scattered on the floor of Charlotte's clean and neat room.

"Why me?!" Charlotte pushes back as she pulls down her shirt.

"Just do it!" Sasha barks back as if she was about to bite Charlotte for questioning her. She didn't give her a chance to refuse again when she rushes out the room. In a few strides, Sasha enters and closes her room door, just as Bayley opens up her window.

Charlotte takes a few deep breaths as she approaches the front door. It's time to snap into her 'professional' face.

"Dana! Hi!" Charlotte smiles greatly, showing the bright whites of her teeth.

Dana, the Resident Advisor, returns the grin upon finally being answered. "Hey, Charlotte. How are you?"

"Good! Sorry I took so long! I was in the bathroom." Charlotte nods as she leans against the door frame. " _You know_....finishing with my makeup." 

Dana goes to speak when she stops herself for a second. She stares at Charlotte's fresh face.

" _You have makeup on_?" she asks curiously with a tilt of her head and squinted eyes. "

"Ah-I mean finishing taking  _off_  my makeup." Charlotte forces a joyous laughs to avoid looking like she just got caught in a horribly composed lie. "You got me mid-swipe with the eye shadow." she jokes with another laugh. "Didn't want to answer the door looking like the bride of Chucky!"

Dana joins in with a chuckle of her own.

"I hear that, sister! We've all been there once or twice."

_Whew. Barely saved that one. I don't think she suspects a thing. Good thinking, Charlotte._

"Just wondering, though," Dana casually switches gears, "do you or Sasha have any guest over tonight?" 

" _Guest?_ " Charlotte crosses her arms, narrowing her eyes as she pretends to be clueless to the question being asked. Like she's never heard the word 'guest' before this very moment. "Uhm? No, can't say that either of us do. Why do you ask?" 

Sasha firmly rag-dolls Becky as she places Becky's head through the hole of her black long sleeve. She didn't have time to help dress her so she spins Becky around and pushes her towards the window with the shirt hanging around her neck and bra still exposed in the open.

"I really hope I don't break my fucking legs." Bayley tries to reassure herself as she carefully climbed over the threshold of Sasha's window. She dangles her body outside with a hawkgrip on the window still itself. Luckily, Sasha and Charlotte live on the second floor so it wasn't as if she was falling to her death. But, to Bayley, any height where your feet isn't touching the ground is enough to fall to your death.

"It's okay, you got it. Don't even think about it " Sasha tries to comfort Bayley but rush her at the same time. Who knows how well or bad Charlotte is doing out there.

Sasha leans her head out and kisses her, her hand resting on top of Bayley's, before she gives her the okay nod.

" _Fuck_......here goes nothing." Bayley braces herself with a small glances down. She releases and Sasha watches her drop about 30 feet onto the grass. Her feet hits the ground pretty hard, causing her to land off balance but she's safe.

Sasha breathes in relief before she turns to Becky who, herself, was wrestling with the shirt to get her arm through the sleeve.

"C'mon Becky, you can do that later." she grabs Becky's bag and tosses it out the window as well for Bayley to catch. "You have to get out, now."

Finally getting her shirt completely on, Sasha ushers Becky to the window and helps her climb out.

" _Say_.....can I get a kiss too?" Becky pokes out her lips with her eyes closed.

Sasha looks back at Becky, crazed, like the drunk person she is.

"Uh...unless you want Charlotte to _kill me_ , I don't think so."

"Urgh!" Becky whines in response. "Who's supposed to kiss  _me_  goodbye before I leave, huh?"

Sasha holds back an entertained smile. "Goodnight, Becky. And hurry the fuck up. _Shit_."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Becky shakes her head. "I don't need a countdown." 

Becky flings herself out the window without another word, landing onto her hands and knees with Bayley quickly helping her up. Glancing up, Bayley waves Sasha goodbye as she and Becky start running.

Sasha closes the window just as there's a brief knock on her door. It swings open and Sasha immediately falls down into the pushup position.

"67.....68......69.........70."

Sasha staggers to her feet, placing both hands on her hips as if she's winded while Dana and Charlotte enter her room.

"Hey Dana. What's up?" she pants out.

Dana's eyes glances around the room like a person playing I Spy, hoping to find something out of place. 

"Just doing a run of the mill check up, you know how that goes."

"Everything okay?"

"Well, uh, we just had a girl that came to us and said that she recognized Becky Lynch and Bayley Martinez from the warning email we sent everyone and thought she saw them making their way inside. So, we thought we would follow up on that."

Sasha catches Charlotte's apprehensive face tightening from behind Dana with a cock of her head to the side as if to say, " _I told you your idea was going to get us in trouble_."

"Really?" Sasha looks back at Dana. She shrugs her shoulders, "Well, we haven't seen them."

"Yeah, it probably was a mix up with someone else." Charlotte pitches in.

Dana nods in agreement, "Yeah.......probably. Oh well, you two have a good rest of your night."

The girls say their goodbyes and walk Dana out of their dorm, still keeping up their act. They finally let out a sigh of relief when she leaves and is out of earshot. From intimate moments to kicking Bayley and Becky out of their window, the past 5 minutes had escalated faster than anything they've ever anticipated. That adrenaline rush was not an enjoyable one, especially knowing that their girlfriends could have gotten arrested for trespassing and they, themselves, would have faced some kind of serious repercussions on their particularly clean records. Records they would have to explain to their parents why it was suddenly being tarnished and for whom.

"Well.....that was fucking nerve-wracking." Charlotte huffs out, walking over to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. That life or death acting performance she had to suddenly put on dried her throat out incredibly.

Sasha leans her back against the wall as she watched Charlotte chug down her water like a construction worker in the summer. She was more irritated than anything.

"Sorry for busting into your room mid-freaky time, by the way."

Charlotte wipes her mouth with the back of her hand as she sets down her cup on the kitchen counter. "Oh, don't worry about it. I had about 30 seconds to get over the initial horror of you and Bayley seeing my breast being fondled with like a pornstar."

she walks over and drops herself onto the couch, throwing a hand over her forehead. "I'll die thinking about it at 2am tonight, though, rest assured."

"That couldn't have been anymore of a perfect timing, honestly. If it's not Alexa stopping things from happening, I have to worry about another random blonde ruining my fucking plans." Sasha bitterly speaks through gritted teeth.

It's been a good while since she has been able to get Bayley alone with both of their academic and sport commitments taking up most of their time and her frustration is now starting to show. You can only talk sexy on the phone and through texts for so long before you want some kind of physical payoff. But there always is some kind of barrier. It seems like they'd have better luck in a Walmart parking lot.

"You know what's the funny part?" Charlotte pipes in again. "We always have something happen and say, " _We're never doing this again,_ " but give it a week and suddenly the tune changes to " _I think I found a way to sneak them in without getting caught!"_  . Maybe we need to figure out a game plan to go their place instead because this feels like a full time, James Borne job every time we come up with something. Like I'm pretty sure we should be-"

Sasha's phone buzzes in her hand as Charlotte rambles on. She glances down at the notification at the top of her screen.

__Today 7:47pm_  _

Bayley: Thanks for having us over, beautiful. Next time, we won't get interrupted. I promise. You still owe me ;)

Sasha: Next time I'm going over there. This shit was ridiculous. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that.

Bayley: Ooh. I would like that. Don't worry about apologizing. It's okay!

Bayley: You'll be in my territory, though. The place where I'm the king of the jungle and make my own rules.

Bayley: Like what goes on the TV :P

Sasha: Fuck the TV. The only thing you're going to be watching is me

Bayley: Oh?

Sasha: Yep

Bayley: Well, go on......what show are you going to be putting on exactly?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to let me know what you liked about it!
> 
> You can bother me at my home of residence, @ShaolinByNature on Tumblr. I'm always thinking/saying some wild shit on there.


End file.
